vicebusterfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Vicebuster's equipment
This page details the equipment that is used by Vicebuster. Weapons This section of the page lists the weapons used by Vicebuster to devastating effect, all sorted into different categories. More will be added as time goes on. Melee *'Bi-Metal Tonfas' - A pair of tonfas constructed of composite metals for both durability and speed. Built for strikes that are both quick and powerful. *'Composite Bayonet' - One of Vicebuster's favorites, a bayonet with a composite blade made of titanium and carbon fiber. Effective for knife fighting. *'Muramasa Blade' - An ancient samurai sword that was forged long ago in Edo Period Japan by Muramasa Sengo. Vicebuster is one of a select few in the world to have a willpower immense enough to resist its evil influence enough to use it without going berserk. He uses this in conjunction with a Masamune blade. *'Masamune Blade' - An ancient samurai sword forged by the legendary swordsmith, Goro Nyudo Masamune. He uses this in conjunction with a Muramasa blade in a two-sword style. *'Mega Chainsaw' - A large, high-performance chainsaw designed to slice and rip through obstacles and corrupt people. *'Beam Scythe' - A polearm weapon that produces an energy-based scythe blade. He uses this weapon only for those certain kinds of baddies. *'Eagle Claws' - A pair of claw weapons designed after the talons of the golden eagle. Designed for grabbing, crushing, and cutting power. *'Serrated Sansetsukon' - A three-sectioned sansetsukon staff weapon with serrated blades on the ends of it. *'Earthquake Gauntlet' - A gauntlet that allows the wearer to land a punch on enemies with the force of an earthquake, and even cause the ground to shake when punched. *'Bloody Mary Machete' - A custom-made machete with a blade not only designed and optimized for pure power, but also anodized in blood red. *'Pilum of Power' - An ancient Roman pilum scavenged from an archaeological dig in Rome and then modified as a general purpose weapon. Can be thrown or used as a melee weapon. *'Blunt Force Traumatizer' - A flail comprised of a large, hard steel ball with titanium spikes on a composite-metal chain. Only those immensely skilled in the use of ball-and-chain weapons can use it effectively and without hitting themselves. *'Blade of Alastor' - An ancient sacred sword passed down through the generations of the bloodline of Alastor, held by the Grandmasters of the Order of Alastor. The blade grants the wielder immense power over electricity, in addition to being a frighteningly effective melee weapon. As a matter of fact, it is said that the demon Alastor himself had created this blade from a fragment of his own soul. Only those of Alastor's bloodline can wield it without getting electrocuted themselves. MORE TO BE ADDED Ranged *'Artemis' - A custom-made composite bow designed for maximum range, power, and accuracy. Named after the Greek Goddess of the Hunt. Only those with massive amounts of upper body strength, combined with skill in the archery arts can use this weapon. *'Vindicator-12/6' - The Vindicator-12/6 is a beast of an assault shotgun that fires specialty-length 6-inch 12 gauge shells that are based on the display shotshells distributed at the Winchester Western Shotshell Tour. This weapon is fed by either from a closed-belt magazine similar to those on certain WWII-era autocannons or from an ammo can with a disintegrating link belt. With an ambidextrous ejection port on the bottom side, a long barrel with a howitzer-style muzzle brake, and two different firing modes (semi-auto and full-auto), it is one of Vicebuster's favorites. *'XP-500 SuperMag' - A gas-operated, semi-automatic handgun that fires a potent .50 caliber SuperMag round. Vicebuster usually wields this powerful pistol in a pair. *'Ice Destroyer' - Based in design on the M202 FLASH, the Ice Destroyer is a four-tube, shoulder-fired rocket launcher that fires special rockets with freezing warheads. *'Shock Blaster' - This exotic weapon is designed to harness the power of electricity. It can be used to electrocute targets or to start up heavy electrical machinery. Some eyewitness accounts stated that Vicebuster used this weapon to restore electricity to a neighborhood that was suffering through a power outage caused by bad weather in a good Samaritan act to the consternation of WSI superhero Mr. Zap, who was going to do the same thing with his electrokinesis. Energy is fed either from rechargeable battery mags or a bulletproof backpack transformer. *'Hellfire Bringer' - A flamethrower that burns like the fires of Hell itself. Using a powerful specialty fuel mixture, Vicebuster uses this to fry his targets to a crisp or to destroy obstacles. He also uses it to start campfires at its lowest setting. *'Straight-Puller 15mm' - A large-caliber sniper rifle that fires 15mm caliber rounds. Uses an internal three-round magazine, and has a straight-pull bolt action like on an Olympic biathlon rifle. *'Bomb Glove' - A weapon seemingly straight out of the Ratchet & Clank video game series, the Bomb Glove generates a variety of bombs in the palm for the user to throw at enemies or to strategically place for demolitions. The weapon also uses a variety of munitions, including but not limited to; **Concussion bombs **Fragmentation grenades **C-4 charges **Cryo-mines **Electrode spheres **Landmines **Smoke grenades **Acid bombs **Incendiary grenades **Bouncers *'Super-SCAR' - An FN SCAR-H battle rifle that is extensively modified so that it could be used for any role. It also has the Sigil of Alastor carved on its receiver. *'MPAC' - Short for "Man-Portable AutoCannon", its name is exactly what it sounds like. Vicebuster wields this 20mm caliber belt-fed monster the way that the Heavy Weapons Guy from Team Fortress 2 would wield his beloved minigun "Sasha". *'Quad-Bomber' - A four-barreled, break-action grenade launcher that can fire both low-velocity 40x46mm grenades and high-velocity 40x53mm grenades. It has three different firing modes; one for single shots, one for double shots (volleys of two grenades each), and one for firing all four at a time. *'Disc Destroyer' - An exotic multi-role weapon that fires disc-based projectiles, ranging from shots that rebound off of hard surfaces for trick shots, to diskgranate for use against heavy targets, and even self-burying anti-personnel mines. It also launches flying rotary saw blades to slice and dice. *'Harpoon Revolver' - A revolver-style harpoon launching device ideal for taking on enemies at sea. Holds up to six harpoons at a time. The harpoons themselves can also be used as melee weapons. *'Mega Beam Rifle' - This powerful directed-energy weapon, based on an abandoned military project and previously belonging to Sindestroyer, fires charged particle beams and has three different firing modes; **''Rifle Mode'' - Fires a low-powered focused particle beam effective against personnel, materiel, and lightly-armored vehicles. Semi-automatic firing. **''Ultimate Launcher Mode'' - Fires a high-powered, high-density particle beam with extreme destructive force. **''Shotgun Mode'' - Fires a scattershot-like particle blast ideal for close- to mid-range. It should be noted that the Mega Beam Rifle fires in full-auto when in this mode. *'Revolver Ravager' - A .50 caliber heavy machine gun that uses a miniaturized variant of a revolver cannon mechanism for an extremely high cyclic rate. *'DLA-12' - A double-barreled, lever-action shotgun that fires 2.75 inch, 3 inch, and 3.5 inch shells. Features dual magazine tubes. With each racking of the lever, two shells are loaded into the chambers. Has a selector switch, for firing either one shell after the other, or both at once. *'Mossberg 590' - While it is just a standard Mossberg 590 pump-action shotgun, this was the very one used by Vicebuster in his massacre of the Order of Alastor. He kept it as a reminder of what he was forced to destroy to prevent it from being further tarnished by Trachis. On the barrel is etched the words "Never EVER Forget". *'Railgun' - A battery-powered, handheld railgun that fires a custom-tooled projectile at extreme velocities using electromagnetic force. *'Portable Pirate Cannon' - Another exotic weapon, this time designed after the cannons used on 17th century pirate ships, but with some modern touches to it. It fires point-detonating, incendiary cannonballs that are certain leave its wielder's enemies more than just burned up. It can also fire canister shot and grape shot loads for knocking out multiple men at a time or causing terrific damage at close range to heavier targets. It has plenty of recoil force to spare, but with Vicebuster's immense strength, it isn't much of a problem for him. *'Kampfpistole' - A weaponized, drum-fed flare pistol that fires both explosive 25mm grenade rounds and 25mm signal flares. *'Fallen FAL' - A heavily-modified FN FAL battle rifle, it can fire a variety of different 7.62mm loads, from FMJ to explosive-tipped. MORE TO BE ADDED Thrown *'C-4 charge' - Self-explanatory *'Flashbang' - Self-explanatory *'Sawmerang' - A deadly boomerang weapon shaped after a circular sawblade. One would need metal gloves to throw and catch it. Non-Combative Storage *'Hammerspace System' - The experimental Hammerspace System was developed by the Order of Alastor's R&D unit. It is capable of storing immense amounts of items. *'Cooler' - Self-explanatory General Equipment *'Line Thrower' - A More stuff to be added as time goes on!